


Mistletoe

by fabuloustrash05



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, tmnt 2012 - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Mistletoe, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabuloustrash05/pseuds/fabuloustrash05
Summary: It’s Mona Lisa’s first Christmas ever and she’s about to learn a certain holiday tradition with Raphael.
Relationships: Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Mona Lisa & Raphael (TMNT), Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 7





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this oneshot last year and posted it on Tumblr, so I'm bringing it onto A03. Enjoy and Happy Holidays everyone! <3

Mona was unfamiliar with the Earth holiday known as Christmas. But it quickly became her fascination when she started living on Earth. The change of the season, the food, the colorful decor, cozy sweaters, everything made it seem so magical to her. Plus, the best part was that she got to enjoy her very first Christmas with all her new friends.

The Turtles were hosting a Christmas party in the lair and everyone was invited. Mona arrived with the Mighty Mutanimals. They prepared her by explaining a few concepts about what goes down at a Christmas party -- things like gift exchanges and a Christmas dinner. She began enjoying her time at the party, talking with April, listening to Mikey's crazy Christmas tales, and even tried some holiday food called "gingerbread."

She then noticed her beloved Raphael across the lair. Just the sight of him makes her smile. She walked up to greet him.

"Merry Christmas, Raphael."

He smiles, "Merry Christmas to you, too, Mona," he says, giving his girlfriend a quick hug. "Y-you look beautiful..." he said lovingly as he admired her. He started to blush.

She knew he would like her outfit. April helped her pick it out, a cute red sweater dress with black leggings.

"Red really suits you."

Mona blushes. "Thank you."

"So, how's your first Christmas going?" he asked.

"Oh, it's wonderful! Michelangelo was just telling me about this being called 'Santa Claus' and later April is going to show me how to - ," Mona then noticed Raphael turning red, his eyes staring up.

"Are you feeling well, Raphael?" she asks as she follows his gaze. There, hanging directly above their heads, is a single, green plant. Its shiny leaves are wrapped in a red velvet ribbon.

Suddenly, giggling. Mona turned to the direction of the laughter, and there was Mikey holding a fishing rod. Its line was attached to the plant that hung above the couple.

"You're under the mistletoe with her, Raph!" Mikey smiled, giving his brother a wink. "You gotta kiss her!"

"How about instead, Mikey, you kiss my fist!" he shouted while angrily shaking his clenched hand.

"Raphael!" Mona grabbed Raph's arm, stopping him before he could get to Mikey, who already made a break for it, the fishing pole bobbing with his hurried pace. "It is okay. He's just teasing you," Mona said in a soothing voice. She rubbed Raph's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"I know, but I hate it when he does! And I already had a feeling he was gonna pull that mistletoe crap on us. But it still caught me off guard."

"What is this _mistletoe_? Was it that plant Mikey had with him?"

Raph's face began to blush again, "Y-yeah, um..." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "The mistletoe is a Christmas tradition... if two people are under the mistletoe then they have to, um, well... kiss."

"Ohhh," Mona said as she began to smile, "And Michelangelo was trying to encourage you to follow those traditions?"

"Yeah, that's one way to put it..."

"Well, that ridiculous," Mona then lifts up his chin and gives Raph a smile as they locked eyes, "You don't need a plant to tell you when to kiss me," Mona whispered.

She pulls him close to her as their lips touch. They share a soft tender kiss. Raph wrapped his arms around her waist as Mona placed her hands on his shoulders.

They continued to kiss as they held each other in their arms. Too soon, the kiss ended. They continue to gaze at each other with a smile, their noses still touching.

"Best Christmas ever..." Mona said softly.

"Our first Christmas has just begun, Sweetheart," Raph said with a smile. He kisses her hand. "Wait until you see what I have planned for the rest of the night. How about we go to the kitchen? You've ever tried hot chocolate?"

"No, but April has told me about it. Is it good?"

"Of course it is."

Still holding her hand, Raph starts leading her towards the kitchen.

"Come on, you're gonna love it!"


End file.
